Forum:Default Choices
Hello ME wiki community. This is my first forum post here. The question I need help in is in regards to the default choices of ME2 on the PS3. I know that the default Shepard chooses renegade options for the major plot decisions as well as the minor plot decisions from the first ME, but I don't know about his decisions regarding the assignment missions. I saw on the Bioware forum from someone that the default Shepard ignores the assignment missions from the first game considering that they are optional, and only provides small cameos and references from the first game to the second if completed, and therefore they would be ignored since newcomers to the series would not understand the references from ME1, unless they go this wiki. With that all said, it seems that the default Shepard could have just ignored all the assignment missions, but completing the assignments from the first game with renegade choices also yields the same effect as ignoring them. The only difference between the two is that if you ignore the assignments from the first game then some of the NPCs will live and could possibly make a cameo in ME3. I'm talking about NPCs like Conrad Verner, Helena Blake, Chorban, and Jahleed. I mean I understand that the default Shepard is a renegade, earth born, sole survivor, soldier and that all his decisions will be renegade, but I REALLY want to know whether or not Shepard ignored or went renegade on the assignment missions from the first game. I can't fully complete/play ME2 without knowing this because of my OCD. -- 07:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- i think that the default Shepard did ignore them --Ediskrad327 09:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) That's what I've been seeing a lot of in the Bioware forums, but I can't find any proof that Bioware themselves says that Shepard ignored the assignments from ME1. Can anyone verify which is true? Ignore or renegade completion. -- 10:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) There is no longer any need to answer my post. I just finally answered it myself by viewing vids on YouTube and reading the wiki and reflecting on past gameplay of ME2. I came to a conclusion for myself that the default Shepard regarding the assignment missions is that he ignores them. For most of the assignment missions of the first game, ignoring them yields the same result as in completing them with renegade choices, save for 3 or 4 assignments. They are just minor assignments where some NPCs can live. This whole thing about what default Shepard did, his decisions, was bothering me for months, I've been going on and off about this issue with myself thanks to OCD, trying to get the right gameplay even though much of it was restricted since I play on the ME2 for PS3. I was just trying to use the story of Shepard that was given to me and play through ME2 with what that Shepard would do. Seriously though months of struggle since ME2 came out for the PS3. Maybe finally I'll be able to beat the game without having to worry over the minor issues. -- 15:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC)